Many devices used in the care and treatment of swimming pools provide for a high velocity jet of water to stir dirt, leaves and other foreign matter from the pool bottom and walls and into suspension for removal by the pool circulation system, or to create a low pressure zone for suction of the same from the pool bottom and walls. Since pumps are employed in the regular circulation of water from the pool through heating and/or filtering media and back to the pool again, it is desirable to use the available circulation pump for the pool treating equipment, as well as for other water circulation systems. In such event, a diverter valve with three or more fluid openings may be used to direct the pump discharge selectively through either the normal circulation system or the auxiliary pool treating systems. The diverter valve may be adapted so that one fluid opening is connected to the pump's suction or discharge line, another to the circulation system, and a third to the cleaning system delivery.
Generally, the fluid opening for the pipe connector joined to the pump piping should remain open at all times, while fluid openings for the other pipe connectors may be selectively opened or closed. Various devices exist for eliminating inadvertent closing of the opening fluidly connected to the pump while permitting the other fluid openings to be selectively opened or closed.